


Missed

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: JR is in the jungle~, also subtle JR/Sungwoon.... what's their ship called again?, subtle Ongnyel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: JR is in the Jungle and Minhyun "missed" him.Literally and not so literally.





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> "I’m booooooooreeeeeed............."

Minhyun woke up that morning with a longing feeling to one particular person. It’s been 5 days.  
5 days with no contact and god knows where exactly he is.

Is he eating well?  
Is he cold?  
Is he well sheltered?  
Is he safe?  
Is he get along with the others?

There are lots of “Is he..” in his mind. None of them he has the answer.

He walked out of his room still with his bed hair and pyjamas.

“Wow... crazy hair you got there~” Sungwoon says as his morning greeting. Minhyun nonchalantly ruffles his hair. A lazy and dishearted attempt to make it looks less crazy.

“Nine in the morning... You must’ve broke your own lazy record, Hwang~” Seongwoo adds as Minhyun plopped him self on the couch.

“It’s my day off Ong. I’m allowed to be lazy...” Minhyun banters lazily and rest half of his weight on Seongwoo.

“Ugh! Minyeon-ah.. get off! You’re heavy!” Seongwoo whines.

“I’m lighter than Niel. Your argument is cancelled Ong!” Minhyun dismissed, knowing that Seongwoo wouldn’t have a better come back. He grins victorously as Seongwoo gives in with a soft grumbles.

“Our Minyeoni is in bad mood? What’s wrong??” Jisung finally asks as he starts combing – _playing with_ Minhyun’s hair. Minhyun’s reply is a muffled groan on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“Oh.. don’t mind him. He probably just ran out of Jonghyun-i’s videos to watch...” Sungwoon answers instead. Jisung chuckles as it’s probably true.

“What? You’ve finished every videos in Youtube?” Seongwoo asks in an obviously-faked surprised tone, “That’s sweet... if not creepy~” he adds.

“Ugh!! Shut up you two!” Minhyun whines frustatedly.

“Welp~ he doesn’t even deny it..” Seongwoo grins.

“I even watched this video of him and Sungwoon-hyung interaction. It’s stupid!!” Minhyun admits.

“Wow.. there’s a video for me too??!! I need to watch that.. send me the link Minyeoni!”

“No way. Look it up your self!!!” Minhyun sticks out his tongue.

“Cheeky brat!”

 

“Aaaw~ how long has it been? 4 days?” Jisung asks, kind enough to sound actually concerned.

“Five. It’s been five days! The last thing I got was when he said his flight got delayed in Toronto...” Minhyun exhales exageratedly.

It was five days ago when he got 2 missed video calls on his phone when he finally finished with all his schedule for the day. He curses inwardly as he found out who the caller is. He immediately called back but didn’t go through. As he opened his chats, he knew just why.

 **JRie  
** Minyeoni~

  **JRie  
** Hey Minyeoooooniiiii~

 **JRie**  
You must be still at work...  
Fightiiiiiiing!! XO

 **JRie  
** My flight to Chile got delayed....

 **JRie  
** Minyeoni..........................

 **JRie  
** Minyeoni I’m booooooooreeeeeed.............

 **JRie  
** Minyeoni my flight is ready now. I’m about to go for real this time~

 **JRie**  
Minyeoni you haven’t got back from work??  
hummm... too bad. By the time you got back I’ll probably be unreachable.

 **JRie**  
Minyeoni I’m going now~  
I’ll chat you again when I can...  
Don’t skip dinner~

 **JRie  
** Minyeoni~ <3<3

 

He remembers he almost cursed loudly when he read all the messages. But the kids were around so a loud long scream is the only thing he got out. Which resulted in Jinyoung jolted awake on his lap, followed by Daehwi’s high-pitched scream and Jisung rushed over with concern look. He got a smack on his arm from Seongwoo when he told them why.

He sighs again exasperatedly. What a luck he has.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic~ Just ask Minki for a bunch of videos he has in storage.. I bet he has a bunch of them..” Seongwoo said.

“No way I’m gonna do that!” Minhyun sits straight right away.

“Why?” Jisung asks curiously.

“It’s gonna be a lot to pay! No way he’s going to give it to me easily!!” Minhyun mumbles his answer. Seongwoo scoffs.

“What a complicated relationship you have there.” He says. Minhyun rolls his eyes.

“Simpler than whatever you have with Niel~” Minhyun talks back which resulted on a pouty face from Seongwoo. Minhyun proceeds to high-five Jisung and reach out to Sungwoon, who ignores him completely.

“Hyung~ High five...” Minhyun calls.

“Shhht... I’m busy!” Sungwoon responds without looking up from his phone. Apparently he found the video of him and Jonghyun in youtube.

“Hey.. I haven’t seen that one~” Minhyun says as he stretch his neck for a better look, “send me the link, hyuuung~”

Sungwoon gives Minhyun a side eye but sighs in the end.

“Because I’m not the one who’s whipped and because I’m nice~” he says as he push the share button.

 

“Woohoo~” Minhyun hollers giddly as he rolls off from the couch.

“Hwang-cheongi!” Seongwoo snarks.

“Take a bath Hwang Minhyun!” Jisung yells as Minhyun run over to his room for his phone.

“After this one hyuuuuung~” Minhyun answers from his room and busies him self with the newly sent video.

 

“Ahhh.. young love~” Jisung sighs as he relaxed back on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Minhyun is basically Me.


End file.
